She Caused My Heart to Start Beating Again
by XxcutterxX
Summary: Haruka has just been rejected again and is in a little convinience store when she suddenly bumps into a beautiful young woman named Michiru. There, Haruka realizes that she is in love with a stranger.
1. Fate Brought Us Together

Ok, first of all, I don't own Sailor Moon or either of these characters.

Second of all, in this story, Haruka and Michiru are NOT sailor senshi or whatever you call them (I cannot recall the name). I just really like these two as a couple so I am going to create my own version of how they met ok? This story had no reference to the show except that they're characters from the show ok? Ok…

She Caused My Heart to Start Beating Again Ch. 1

It came as a shock. She hadn't expected to be rejected but she should've known; it was the third time in two months. She was used to it by now but it still kind of hurt.

Haruka left the bar feeling very down. The pretty redhead she had been flirting with for the last hour hadn't been interested and who could blame her? She hadn't known Haruka was a lesbian and was completely disgusted when she suggested they hook up some time. It wasn't a nice rejection either. Haruka looked down at her white blouse which was now covered with red wine and permanently ruined. She let out a sigh and decided to walk to the convenience store down the street to pick up something for dinner. Seeing as how she only had five dollars, she was almost glad she would be eating alone tonight.

Haruka stepped into the almost deserted store and started to look around for something cheap yet appetizing. She rounded a corner and collided with a woman with long aqua hair wearing a white blouse and blue skirt holding a case with some sort of instrument inside. The aqua haired woman fell to the floor while Haruka grabbed a nearby rack of chips to keep her steady. When she regained her balance, Haruka looked down at the aqua haired maiden sprawled out on the floor. Her instrument had fallen out of its case and Haruka could now see it was a violin. She glanced at the other woman's body noting that she had a beautiful figure, perfect cheek bones, and long, slender fingers; the fingers of a musician.

"I- I'm sorry" said the aqua haired beauty, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all right?"

The woman looked up and locked eyes with Haruka and right then and there, Haruka knew she was in love. The woman had deep blue eyes that matched her beautiful aqua hair. Her cheeks were slowly starting to turn pink and she had fear in her eyes. Haruka smiled softly and held out her hand to the woman on the floor. "I'm fine, just a little shocked that I bumped into someone so beautiful in a crappy place like this."

The beauty smiled and blushed. Obviously flustered by her comment, the aqua haired girl took hold of Haruka's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. The beauty pushed some stray hairs away from her face only to have them fall back in front of her eyes. She lifted her hand to push them back again but Haruka grabbed her wrist halfway through the motion and the blonde pushed the hairs but for her, almost caressing the aqua haired woman's reddened cheek. Haruka felt an urge to pull the beauty closer and hold her in a sweet embrace. It felt like more like a need than an urge and Haruka knew that if she didn't let go of the beauty's hand, she would surely give into it and she didn't want to scare the maiden away.

Haruka let go of the girl's hand and searched her mind for the right words. Haruka was normally a huge flirt and could easily start a conversation with a beautiful woman but this time it was different. She felt nervous around this lovely female and needed to find the perfect conversation starter. She opened her mouth to say something but the other woman spoke first. "My name is Michiru," she said in a sweet voice, "and yours?"

Haruka smiled and replied "Haruka. Michiru eh? That's a beautiful name. Doesn't it mean Ocean King?"

Michiru smiled softly, chuckled inwardly, and nodded. Haruka had no idea what to say next but luckily, Michiru had started talking again. "I seem to have dropped my violin. My bow slid a little down the aisle behind you, could you retrieve it for me while I pick up my violin?"

Haruka turned around and spotted the bow. She walked over a picked it up. She then turned around and stopped in her tracks. Michiru was bent over, putting her instrument back into its case but while she did so, she was unaware that Haruka could see a little up her skirt. She knew it was wrong of her to peep but she couldn't help herself. The girl was wearing small black panties with little red hearts. _Interesting_, she thought to herself. She had classified Michiru as a classy young woman but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe the beauty was a little more adventurous than she'd thought.

Before she knew what was happening, she had walked over to where Michiru was, kneeled down, and placed her hand on Michiru's right butt cheek. For what seemed like hours, the two women kneeled there. Michiru in a state of shock at what the blonde had just done and Haruka too scared to move.

Michiru slowly turned around with a look of shock and embarrassment on her face. She looked Haruka in the eyes and saw that Haruka was just as shocked as she was. Michiru softened her features and smiled gently, taking Haruka's hand off her bottom and placing it her own hand. "Please don't do that again," she said and then stood. Haruka did the same.

"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me. I swear it'll never happen again." Haruka was babbling on and on and Michiru stood there and giggled.

"Shhh," she said, placing a finger on Haruka's lips to silence her. "Don't be so nervous, I don't mind, I know you didn't mean to do that. I think you're cute. Do you want to go to dinner sometime?"

Haruka couldn't believe what she had just heard. All she could do was nod and watch as Michiru wrote down her number and said "Call me when you feel like dinner then ok? I'm usually always free so call anytime."

Haruka nodded and watched as Michiru put the piece of paper with her number in her hand. She felt something soft brush her lips and watched Michiru walk out of the store. It wasn't until the doors had closed behind the beauty that Haruka realized Michiru had kissed her.

End of Chapter One

Please, this is my first story so R&R. No hateful messages ok?


	2. Thoughts of Rejection

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Please review. I would really appreciate your thoughts… I'll need five to continue. It's no use writing if no one is actually reading.

She Caused My Heart to Start Beating Again Ch. 2

_What if she doesn't remember who I am and I have to explain I'm the one who fondled her in the convenience store? _This was one of many thoughts that were running through Haruka's mind while she walked home. It had been almost a week since she met Michiru in the little store that night and she hadn't worked up the courage to call the beauty. _What if she thought I was a man? _Haruka had been mistaken for a man before and maybe Michiru had thought that. _How will I explain to her that a woman stroked her butt?_She was extremely confused and was starting to think that she should throw out the number in her pocket. She'd been carrying it around with her everywhere just incase. Haruka sighed and looked around her. She was walking from the convenience store where she'd met Michiru. She walked around in the aisles for almost and hour, hoping to see the aqua haired beauty, but was thrown out by the owner. _Maybe Michiru only went to that store __because__ she really needed something_, she thought to herself. Haruka felt lost and confused; debating between calling the woman and not being remembered or calling the woman and being rejected because she was a girl.

Haruka walked into her cramped apartment, looked around, and sighed. There were clothes everywhere and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. She cautiously walked over to her telephone to check her messages. There was a flashing light signaling a new message so she pressed the button and listened.

"_Oh dear, I hope I have the right number. I saw you walking out of the bar down the road from the convenience store and I called to you but you seemed deep in thought and so I guess you didn't hear me. I went into the bar and asked around and got your number. A lot of pretty girls seem to know you and described you as a big flirt_," there was a brief pause and Haruka could hear a faint giggle, "_Anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that since you haven't called me yet, I've taken the liberty of calling you. It's Michiru by the way. The woman with the violin in the convenience store? I hope you remember me. I'm just calling to ask if you want to grab a bite to eat with me and then perhaps we can go to a movie or something. I'm free tonight so if you want to go call me back and leave a message if I'm not there. You have my number but just incase, I'll give it to you again_…" and the message went on with Michiru repeating her number and then saying goodbye.

Haruka couldn't believe it. She had just been asked out by someone. This had never happened before. She immediately took the paper with Michiru's number out of her pocket and dialed.

After two rings, Michiru picked up. "Hello?"

Haruka breathed into the phone, unable to think of anything to say.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Haruka blurted out "It's me, Haruka, the person who grabbed your butt in the store."

Haruka covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. _What a stupid thing to say! God, I'm an idiot! _

Instead of hanging up, Michiru chuckled and said, "I remember. I was hoping you'd call back. Do you want to go out tonight?"

Haruka nodded.

"Are you still there?"

She realized Michiru couldn't see her nod and replied, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry... I was nodding…"

Michiru laughed and said, "Great, I'll be at the convenience store around seven then and we can wing it from there ok?"

Haruka said yes and hung up. She looked around. _What if Michiru wants to come back to my place tonight?_She looked at the sink filled with dishes, the sofa covered with crumbs and the black panties that lay on the coffee table. _I'm such a pig_, she thought, _I should clean up just incase._She looked at her watch. It was three which gave her only four hours to clean up, shower, and find something to wear. She started in the kitchen.

Three and a half hours later

Haruka had scrubbed, vacuumed, and dusted. After all her hard work, the apartment looked half decent. She now had about fifteen minutes to prepare for her date, seeing as how the convenience store was a fifteen minute walk. She walked into her bedroom and almost fainted. Across the floor there were clothes. On the shelf, there was dust and garbage. She walked into her washroom. There, there were toothpaste marks, towels, and dirty laundry. _I forgot about my room! What if Michiru…_her thoughts trailed off. What was she worrying about? Michiru probably wouldn't have sex on the first date and besides, Michiru was probably straight. Once Haruka revealed she was a woman, Michiru would lose interest and Haruka wouldn't have to worrying about anything except another broken heart. She grabbed a quick shower, put on black pants and a clean blouse, grabbed her wallet and was out the door. She looked at her watch. She would only be five minutes late.

End of chapter 2

Once again, please R&R and no hateful messages.


	3. Dream Come True

Once again, I don't own these characters… And I like how people actually reviewed… Thank you.

She Caused My Heart to Start Beating Again Ch. 3

Haruka approached the convenience store but couldn't see Michiru. She was only five minutes late. Maybe Michiru had run into a problem and would be late too. Or maybe she was in the store. Haruka walked in and looked around. No Michiru. She walked up to the cashier. "Has an aqua haired woman been in here?"

The cashier shook her head.

"Thanks," Haruka said and walked outside. She sat on a nearby bench and waited. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Haruka looked down at her watch. It was 7:45. _Why is she so late? Did I miss her?__ Maybe it was a joke… _She stood up to leave but looked around one last time to see if Michiru was coming. There was no one except an old man jogging and a dog knocking over a trash can. Haruka sighed and began her walk home.

She opened her door and walked in. Looking around, she sighed sadly and thought _What a waste of time. I shouldn't have bothered cleaning up at all._She took off her blouse and threw it on the counter and proceeded to her bedroom to remove her pants and get into her pajamas. Haruka didn't notice the blinking light on her message machine until she walked over to turn on the television. She played it.

"_Hi, it'__s Michiru. I hope you get this message before you leave. It's almost 6:30… I can't make our date. I twisted my ankle coming down the stairs so I can't go out tonight. I'm really sorry. I hope we can go out some other time. Maybe in a week or so? I'm really sorry and I hope you got this in time."_

Haruka stood there for a moment. She couldn't believe it. How did she miss Michiru's call? She was in the shower at the time. That was it. So, she hadn't been stood up. Haruka was almost happy. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She watched a movie for about an hour and then fell asleep.

The phone woke her up. Haruka panicked, forgetting where she was for a moment. She regained her composure and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping? I shouldn't have called."

Haruka recognized Michiru's voice and cleared her throat. "No, it's ok. I don't mind. I was just napping. How's your ankle?"

Michiru laughed and replied, "It's fine, just a little sore. I just have to stay off it for the night. Did you get my message before you left?"

"No, I was in the shower and didn't hear the phone. I didn't think to check my messages either."

Michiru's voice took on a guilty tone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Haruka chuckled. "It's ok. I didn't wait very long."

"Well, I promise I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"Ok… Does that mean you still want to go out?"

Michiru giggled. "Of course I do, silly."

Haruka thought for a moment and said, "Then I think I should tell you, I'm a girl."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Haruka heard, "I know."

Haruka let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, I would be glad to take you out soon. How about Thursday night at 6? We'll meet at the store again ok?"

"Sounds like a date," Michiru replied, "See you then."

The two women said goodbye and Haruka hung up. Tired and happy, she climbed up on the couch and slept for the rest of the night.

End of chapter 3

Yeah, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but I couldn't decide on what to put for their date so I prolonged it... Also, I realize it's a little short but I can't really think of any good ideas… Sorry if I disappointed anyone… If you have any suggestions, please, tell me, I'd really appreciate them… Thanks… Please review too… I'd like at least five again… And please, no hateful messages. Oh, by the way, I realize that in the other two chapters, I didn't put what day it was and in this one, Haruka asks Michiru out for Thursday. I just wanted to say that it was Friday in Chapter 2… Incase you were wondering…


	4. First Date

I don't either of these characters.

Please review

She Caused My Heart to Start Beating Again Ch. 4

Thursday

It was 5:30 pm. Haruka only had to wait half an hour more until her date with Michiru. _God, I hope I look ok_, she thought. She had gotten to the convenience store at five and had sat on the bench. She was excited and the long wait was killing her. She got up and walked around, hoping to calm herself. She had never been this excited about a date before and it was scaring her. _Do I have my wallet? Yes. Keys? Yes._ But she felt like something was missing. She just couldn't figure out what it was. It couldn't be that important if she didn't know what it was.

Twenty minutes later

Haruka spotted Michiru as soon as the beauty rounded the corner. She was wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it. _She looks gorgeous_, Haruka thought. She was starting to feel a little nervous. _What if I mess this up?_Michiru walked up to Haruka and gave her a big hug. Haruka hadn't been expecting anything like a hug so she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Michiru said, still hugging Haruka.

Before Haruka could wrap her arms around her, Michiru pulled back, looked down, and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Haruka asked.

Michiru only laughed louder. Haruka was extremely confused. She looked down and saw what Michiru was laughing at. Haruka was so excited for their date, she had forgotten her shoes.

Haruka could feel her face start to turn red. _She must think I'm an idiot. _Michiru stopped laughing.

"I think that we shouldn't go out tonight."

Haruka stood there, shocked. Was Michiru breaking their date just because she forgot her shoes? Michiru must have read her thoughts because she immediately said, "I don't mean we shouldn't spend the night together, I'm just saying maybe we should go back to your apartment…" Michiru trailed off.

Haruka grinned and said, "Ok, fine. I'll cook you something delicious. Do you like spaghetti?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand, hoping hers wasn't too sweaty, and started leading her down the street towards her apartment.

"Do you live far?" Michiru asked.

"Not really. It's a ten minute walk if you walk quickly," Haruka replied. "And I would like to walk faster because my feet are starting to hurt."

Michiru quickened her pace when Haruka said this. It took them seven minutes to get to Haruka's apartment.

Haruka slipped her key into the lock and turned. She looked behind her and saw Michiru smiling. _What if she doesn't like my apartment?_During the time between the night Michiru twisted her ankle and the night of their date, Haruka had tried to keep her place nice but she was never one for neatness. She just didn't have the skill to keep her environment clean. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Michiru walked in and looked around while Haruka closed and locked the door behind her. "Your place smells… good…" Michiru said.

Haruka sniffed the air. "This is always what it smells like."

"Well, it's pleasant."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you. Go ahead and sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some water would be fine."

Haruka smiled. "Sure, hold on."

She walked over to the sink and poured Michiru a glass of water.

Haruka walked over to where Michiru was sitting. She had chosen to sit on the couch in front of the TV. _She's an angel_, she said to herself. Haruka, caught up in her thoughts, didn't notice that she was walking right into the coffee table and before she knew what was happening, she tripped. Haruka looked up to see Michiru with a shocked look on her face, covered with water. There was an awkward silence between the two women until Michiru started to laugh.

Haruka smiled and said, "Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Michiru stopped laughing but still smiled. "It's ok. Are you hurt?"

Haruka got up and dusted off her pants. "Nope, I'm fine. I'll find some clothes for you and you can change in the washroom, ok?"

"Ok," Michiru replied and got up to follow Haruka into her room.

"Let's see. These are comfortable but a little too big for you. This is too fancy, there's no need for it. This is a little itchy. Aha! Here we go."

Haruka pulled out a black tank-top and a green pair of pajama bottoms and handed them to Michiru, who had begun to giggle. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

Michiru blushed a little and said, "It's nothing."

Michiru quickly grabbed the clothes, said thank you, and rushed into the washroom. Haruka stood there dumbfounded. What had gotten into Michiru all of a sudden? She turned around to close her drawer when she saw what Michiru had been giggling about. The pair of green pajama bottoms had been covering some underwear that Haruka had received from a friend as a joke. They were pink and frilly with little hearts and the worst part was they were g-strings. Haruka covered her face with her hands. _Oh my God, I'm an idiot_, she thought.

Haruka walked into the kitchen and started preparing the spaghetti. She had already made the sauce and boiled the noodles by the time Michiru walked out of the washroom. "That took a while, are you ok?"

Haruka asked.

Michiru smiled and said, "Yes, but I had to wait for my bra to dry off before I put it back on."

Haruka blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry; you could've just borrowed one of mine."

"It's ok; it gave me time to rummage through your cabinets."

Michiru giggled and hugged Haruka. This time, Haruka was quick and wrapped her arms around Michiru. They stood there for a few moments, hugging each other, until Michiru said "Can I stay the night?"

Haruka looked at her and said, "Of course."

And before Michiru could respond, Haruka kissed her. Michiru was surprised. Her eyes opened wide with shock and Haruka pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru pulled Haruka closer and said, "What are you sorry for?"

She kissed Haruka.

Haruka smiled and looked at the clock on her stove. "Time for supper," she announced.

"Take a seat at the table and I shall get your plate ready. Do you drink wine?"

"Trying to get me intoxicated, are you?" Michiru said seductively.

Haruka laughed and replied "Yes, that's exactly what I'm aiming for."

Michiru smiled and said "Yes, I drink wine, but only red."

"Ok, you got it."

Haruka poured two glasses of red wine and brought them to the table. She then brought over the two plates of spaghetti and placed one in front of Michiru and one across form her.

"Thank you," Michiru said, and began eating.

The two women ate in silence until Haruka asked, "So, do you play the violin for a living?"

"Yes, I play concerts and teach others how to play in my spare time. What do you do?"

"I'm a racecar driver."

Michiru looked up. "Are you serious? Isn't that dangerous?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes, but it's my calling."

"I know what you mean."

There was silence again. Haruka looked up and said suddenly, "I don't actually wear those g-strings, you know. They were a gift from a friend."

Michiru laughed until her face turned red. "I think they're cute. You should wear them."

"Do you want them?"

Michiru looked at Haruka. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not going to wear them and you think they're cute…"

"Sure, I'll take them."

"I can't wait to see you in them," Haruka blurted out.

She instantly covered her mouth and her face turned a deep red. Michiru blushed and smiled. "Well, maybe soon…"

Haruka was amazed. She hadn't thought their relationship would move this quickly. They barely knew each other and they had already kissed and were now talking about this. "How soon?"

Michiru looked up. "When we get to know each other a little better."

Haruka nodded and got up. She had finished her supper but Michiru still had a little left. "Would you like some ice cream?" She asked.

"Sure," Michiru replied.

She quickly finished off the last of her spaghetti and drank her wine. She then walked over to the sink and placed her dishes on top of Haruka's. "Would you like me to wash the dishes?" Michiru asked.

"No, it's ok, I'll do them later. Thanks though."

Michiru nodded and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Haruka watched as Michiru flipped her hair back and made herself comfortable. She also saw her shiver. Haruka walked over with the ice cream and sat close to Michiru. She handed her the dessert. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Haruka said and turned on the TV.

The two women decided to watch a movie. When Michiru placed her ice cream down on the coffee table, Haruka did the same, even though she had not finished, and pulled Michiru close to her. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka smiled and continued watching the movie. After fifteen minutes, both of them had fallen into a happy slumber.

End of Chapter 4

Ok, so… I know this was a little boring but I couldn't really think… Still, I hope it was ok. Sorry it took a while, too. I'll try to be quicker. Please review. And I know their relationship is moving a little quickly but I think it's not going too fast.


End file.
